Jasper's Choice
by HealingGem
Summary: Steven has thought of a way to heal the corrupted gems, and the first one he tries it on; Jasper. However, before he moves on to healing the other gems, they need to make sure that the healing process sticks and doesn't have a time limit. To do so, Jasper is giving some eye opening choices, but it will be what she decides in the end that will decide the rest of the bubbled gems.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone! I am HealingGem, it's nice to meet all of you and I hope that you enjoy the stories! First up, Jasper's Choice!**

* * *

Jasper's Choice

Chapter 1

"Garnet, are we _really_ going through with this? It's Jasper we're talking about. She was one of our most _dangerous_ enemies, and we're just going to _allow_ Steven to try and fix her corruption! It's insane." Pearl hissed, causing Steven to sigh as he lead the way into the bubble room, Amethyst following right behind him. He had already talked it over with everyone, and so far Pearl was the only one who thought it was a risky idea that they shouldn't try. However, it was something that they needed to try!

The idea was to combine his mother's, Rose's, healing tears with his healing spit! The combination of both healing powers could possibly heal the corruption of gems. And the first gem he wanted to try it on, was Jasper. Out of all the gems he had watched them face, he hoped that Jasper would come around to see that the Earth wasn't all that bad. They had all convinced Peridot and Lapis that it wasn't bad, surely they could do the same with Jasper. She was stranded on Earth with no way of contacting, or getting back to, Homeworld, not to mention she just wanted vengeance on his mother. Because she supposedly shattered her leader, the person she respected and followed.

The way he saw it, the other Crystal Gems would do the same thing if Rose had ever been shattered. They would want to take down the gem, or person, who had done such wrong to them. Now, he just had to make Jasper see that he understood, and wanted nothing more than to help. Rather it be to help her understand the Earth, or-somehow without the others knowing-get her off of Earth and back home.

"Alright, here she is, Steven. Are...Are you sure about this?" Amethyst asked, and he gave a nod as he stepped closer to the purplish orb that contained a reddish-orange gem within. Inhaling, he pulled the cork on the vile that held the combined liquid of his mother's tears, and his spit before giving her another nod. Watching as she popped the bubble that kept the gem from reforming, and quickly poured the liquid onto the gem before Amethyst caught it and carefully laid it on the ground.

They all watched silently as it remained still, soaked in the combined liquid, and he felt his nerves begin to tense as with every second that passed by and no light came from the gem.

"Is...Did something go wrong?" Pearl whispered, and he bit his bottom lip before glancing over at Amethyst, whose eyes were still glued onto the gem. He truly wanted to do this for her, out of all of them she wanted to show Jasper how amazing the Earth was the most.

"Guess the corruption was so bad that not even a combination of both healing powers could..." Before Amethyst could even finish her statement the gem began to glow brightly. He clenched his hand into a fist as he watched the light shape into a few different shapes that showed how many times Jasper had reformed, growing concerned when it only shifted twice before settling into a new form. He waited until the light was completely settled before taking in Jasper's new form.

Her skin was more darker, just like the red sandstone that she had popped out of in the beta kindergarten, but still had the same off white hair, dark outfit with a yellow diamond shape in the center, and a golden gaze that narrowed in on him and the others. She seemed healed, but it was still unknown if there was a time limit until the corruption came back.

"Rose. Trying to get me to join you again. I've already told you, I refuse to follow you. I don't care how many times I get beaten, I will _never_ be that weak." She growled, stumbling to her feet before looking down at her body with a frown. Turning her large hands over, studying them before glaring at him.

"What did you do?" She asked, and he gave a sigh before straightening.

"I healed you..And not because I want you to 'follow me' or whatever you think. The truth is, I actually follow them, not the other way around, because. I. Am. Not. Rose Quartz. I am Steven. Son of Rose Quartz, a member of the Crystal Gems. I just want you to rather accept my planet, or get off of it and leave it be. My mother fought for this planet, to keep it and everything on it alive, and I wont let you-or anyone else-destroy that. I understand that Rose Quartz destroyed your diamond, but that wasn't me, and she's no longer around for you to take revenge." He stated, keeping his gaze solely on Jasper, even though he practically felt the others tense around him.

"How could you understand that feeling? The feeling of wanting revenge." Jasper growled out, and he gave a sigh before looking over at the others.

"I don't know. Not, exactly anyway. However, if anyone every shattered Garnet, Pearl, or Amethyst...I think I would try to hunt them down. Because they're people I really, truly care about and losing them would seriously hurt. I can only imagine what it would feel like, and I realize that you're actually going through it. I also figured, that if someone had shattered my mom, then any one of them would go after them, just like you were going after Rose Quartz." He stopped, turning to look at the others. Pearl was staring at him in shock, with tears in her eyes. Garnet's usual stoic face was in place, but he could tell that there was small tilt to her lips as if she was approving what he said. And Amethyst had her eyes closed with her hands balled tightly into fists, almost like she was trying to think of how she would feel if she was in Jasper's place.

"None of us has ever been what you're going through, and...we can't really do anything to help but to try and understand. However, that understanding, it comes with limitations. Such as, they will not let you shatter my gem...My mom's gem. Also, we can't let you destroy the world that she protected, because it is our home, and we will defend it regardless of what may happen. So, here's your choices Jasper. You don't have to accept us, but you'll rather have to come to accept the Earth. Or leave, and if you choose leave and decide to lead an attack on this place, you will be taken down. By me personally. Because it was my idea to free you, and to try and heal you. So, anything you decide to do that will be bad, I'll take responsibility for it." He stated, crossing his arms as he shot her his own glare, watching as she squinted at him before giving a smirk.

"You think you could shatter me?! I'm..."

"Not shatter. Never shatter. I will however, find some way to poof and re-bubble you. However, next time, I'll probably leave you bubbled." He interrupted, causing her to blink and stare at him for a moment.

"You...You really aren't Rose Quartz." She muttered, causing him to blink this time before tensing when she dropped to her knees and slammed a fist into the ground. Creating a small crater and cracking the asphalt around her.

"I can never have my revenge, because she gave herself up for something like you! Why? Why did you have to come around!? Why did you have to ruin this for me!?" She shouted. Steven resisted a flinch at the hurtful words that he asked himself so many times, and quickly held out a hand when the others stepped forward threateningly.

"I've been asking myself that for many years. Now, what do you choose?"

"Why should I choose when the reason for all my fighting isn't even around!?"

"Because now you have a second chance at a new life! A life you can create for yourself! A life where you only have to listen to yourself, to where you can create a new, healthier reason of being!" He screamed, watching as she flinched before looking up at him, and he steadied his breathing before giving a sigh and meeting her gaze.

"Haven't you ever wanted to make your own decision on something? Not listen to anyone else but yourself? Sure, we're giving you limitation right now, but one can lead to absolute freedom. Freedom of where to live, what to do, who to be with, and a path to find out who you really are. The other, is a path back to the Diamonds. Under their control, their power, and their punishments. It's your choice." He muttered, watching as she turned her gaze down to the ground, her claw like fingers digging into the ground before she let out a roar and surged to her feet.

"This all has to be some kind of trap! You intend to make me follow you..."

"No! I don't want anyone to follow me!..."

"Then you want me to follow them!"

"No! I want you to think for yourself, not for the Diamonds! No one can live a happy life being nothing but a servant." He screamed, watching as Jasper froze, her eyes seeming to flash.

"A...Servant...No, only Pearls were..."

"Oh really Jasper. Pearls had it made compared to some other gems. We didn't have to fight for approval, or worry about being shattered if we displeased our owners. Sure, the life was terrible, but I have seen plenty of things when I served...on Homeworld. Some gems being shattered just because they lost a fight in an arena. Or because they were just slightly out of line when assembled. Pearls only have to worry about being traded off, but I didn't like just standing around looking pretty, so I did something about it. I made myself a threat, to where I could be seen as something other than a toy. Even then, they didn't think of shattering me, just...reforming me until I obeyed again. Do you really think you'd receive the same pardon?" Pearl snapped, and Steven smiled back at her as Jasper merely stared, a hand coming up to her head as she thought about it.

"That...How...What..."

"Homeworld has never been what you thought, because they had you completely brainwashed. Both parts of me used to be the same way, until one day..They realized that harsh truth. A Ruby was to be shattered merely because she protected a Sapphire in an way that was seen 'inappropriate' but the gems around them." Garnet stated, and he nodded as he continued to stare at Jasper, who had began to breath heavily.

"Not to mention, the last time we fought, you said I was weak because I'm a rebel. Because I'm not apart of the 'Order of the Diamonds', and that you were strong because you've been fighting since you came from the ground. Well, I see myself as stronger, because I'm going against what is expected of me. I'm creating my own path, even if that means going against the ones who supposedly created me! That's real fighting right there! Because I fight when I want to, not when someone tells me to! Even...Even when we have missions, I goof off, I sometimes don't take it seriously, but that's what makes me, me. Yeah, they fuss at me, but they don't punish me or threaten to shatter me. Because they understand! Those high and mighty Diamonds don't, so I can't understand why someone who claims that they're so strong would even listen to them." Amethyst threw in, and Steven watched as Jasper squeezed her eyes shut, hands tightly over her ears. This was all knew to her, knew thoughts and revelations, there was no telling how she would take it.

"Tell me one thing. Why me? Why heal me and give me these choices?" She hissed out, causing him to blink before giving a smile.

"Because, you deserve to find your own truth." He whispered, watching as her eyes widened slightly before staring down at her hand.

"Wh...When do I have to make my decision?" She asked, and he found himself giving a full out grin before rocking on his feet slightly.

"Well...Truth it..." He gave a sheepish laugh, as he rubbed the back of his head, and looked up when Garnet placed a hand on top of his head.

"We have to monitor you. Just for a week at most, to make sure the healing isn't going to reverse." She explained as she straightened her glasses, and he gave a nod as Jasper gave a sigh.

"So, where exactly am I staying until this week is over?" They all froze at that. Steven gave a hum and looked up at Garnet when she looked down at him.

"Honestly, I didn't even think we'd get this far. I guess she could stay in the living room." He suggested, not surprised when Pearl stepped forward.

"Not happening! Far to close to the door for escape! Not to mention in this week she'd also better earn our trust, at least if she has intentions of staying." She argued, and they all looked over when Amethyst gave a sigh.

"She can bunk in my room. It's in the middle of the temple, and there is no way she could navigate a way out, unless she somehow enters either of your rooms." She stated, and Steven gave a smile and looked to Jasper.

"Sound good to you?" He asked, watching as she blinked before staring at all of them, looking lost as to what to do.

"It..Would be the most tactical advantage on your part?" She muttered, sounding unsure and causing him to groan.

"No, no, no! I'm not asking about that. I'm asking are you comfortable staying in Amethyst's room! It'll be a bit..."

"A lot." Pearl put in.

" _Messy_. But Amethyst is really cool, so you shouldn't get bored." He ended, watching as she frowned before rubbing at her forehead.

"I guess. I mean...you've already decided that I can't stay in this...living room." She muttered, and he gave a shrug.

"If you want to stay there instead, I'm sure we could work something out. Like..Hmm...Oh, like maybe Lion guarding the door, and one of the others sleeping near me. Or...We could try to trust you right off the bat and just hope that you don't escape..Or.."

"I'll just bunk with the runt." She muttered, and he blinked when Amethyst tried to muffle a chuckle. Steven merely shrugged and gave a nod before looking to the others.

"Alright! Mission accomplished! Now, who wants pizza!?"

* * *

 **There it is! Chapter 1 of Jasper's Choice! I really hope that you enjoyed it, and hope to hear if you liked it or not! always looking for constructive criticism to improve my writing! Anyway, chapter 2 is next, until then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jasper's Choice

Chapter 2

Jasper glanced over at the runt that should have been a warrior for the Diamonds, frowning as she realized that if Pink Diamond was around, she wouldn't be. So far, ever since Ros... _Steven_ , had freed her, they had all been polite and respectful to her. With noticeably extra effort on the Pearl's behalf, and the Fusion had merely kept watch from the shades on over her face. All the while, Amethyst had treated her like a friend...almost like she used to fool around with the older war gems. It made her feel...bad? for how she used to treat the runt.

A low growl slipped from her lips. Already they were turning her soft, but at the same time, she couldn't help but to think about what they said about things on Homeworld. She had never noticed it before, because she never had to fear about being on the receiving end of punishment, because she had always been strong and obeyed everything. Sure, she had been egotistical and bossy in her own way, but only because she thought she had the Diamonds backing her...She always thought that they admired her strength. Could it be that they were only using her for their own gain, and when she had no more use...what then?

Would she be shattered like the Pearl had mentioned? Or would they see her failing this mission as enough to shatter her? Either way she saw herself being shattered, and...she wasn't sure how to think about it. Had it been any other gem, she would have said that they deserved it, because they were weak. Now though, like Amethyst had said earlier, was she as strong as she thought? Always following them around, obeying every order without a thought of her own, all in the illusion that she thought she was the strongest gem alive. She never questioned their judgement, even at moments that she should have. Like when they had told her to abandon fellow warriors during the Great Gem War. That those who were wounded, or were reversed into their gem state, were just too weak to worry about. Only those that could still fight mattered.

No true leader would say something like that. Rose would have never...She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Rose Quartz was the last thing she should be thinking about at the moment. It would just confuse her even more. What gem would give up their own being, just so they could bring a halfling into the universe? What force could drive anyone to do that? Not to mention Steven didn't have any of Rose's memories, not of her, the war, or anything...It didn't make any sense. The others said that he was a combination of Rose and some human named Greg. He was human, but had gem capabilities within him, mainly Rose's powers.

However, for him to be giving her a chance, to rather choose between making this planet her new home, or going back to Homeworld...What was he planning? What did he want her to do? She didn't really believe that he would just allow her off the planet without a fight, that would just be suicidal. Not to mention, doing all of this after she had attacked him and the others on multiple occasions. Mocking them constantly, and planning an army to take them on. It didn't make sense that he would allow her a chance, there was no tactical advantage to it!

"Yo. If you keep thinking like that you're going to give yourself a headache. Not to mention, you're moving around to much, you woke me up." Amethyst suddenly muttered, and she looked over to see Amethyst giving her a drowsy look. She shifted on the mattress that Amethyst had said she could use, that was on the ground surrounded by piles of her collections, before thinking about what to say.

"Apologies for waking you...Even though we don't need sleep." She settled with, and she frowned as the runt snorted out a laugh before giving a shrug.

"Eh, don' worry about it." She stated, turning around on the 'bean bag' chair she had been resting on until she was upside down. It made her look ridiculous, but she didn't seem to mind at all.

"So, what were ya thinking 'bout?" She asked, causing her to sigh and stare up at the crystallize ceiling.

"Everything that Ros... _Steven_ , and all of you, said." She muttered, glancing out of the corner of her eyes to see her swinging her feet aimlessly in the air.

"What for?" She asked, causing her to sigh and roll her eyes.

"Because, none of it makes any sense, yet I..understand? I don't know! It's just infuriating me for some reason!" She growled out, blinking at the admission before frowning. Never before had she talked about something like this, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. It made her feel...weak in a way, but also relieved. What was with this world and messing things up.

"Oh, that. Hah. You gotta think about that stuff one at a time. If you think about it all at once, you're head will explode!" Jasper blinked as she made an explosion sound, accompanied by throwing her hands out and falling off the chair. She remained silent before a moment, before giving a sigh and shaking her head.

"Why are you like this? Your actions are not..." She tried to think of the word, and found herself facing the runt as she suddenly sat up and and leaned closer to her.

"Respectable is the word you're looking for. As for the answer, it's because I love being like this. Because this is how I chose to be. No one told me to be anything else, but how I wanted to be. Sure, Pearl scolds me, and I'm pretty sure Garnet gives me disapproving looks behind her sunglasses, but neither of them tell me to change who I am. Which is a lovable mess." She laughed out, falling back onto the chair with a happy sound before meeting her gaze.

"So, I'll ask you the same question, and you can start figuring things out from there. Why are you like you are? What do your actions say about you? Well, 'Night!" Jasper could only blink as she turned around and curled back onto the chair, apparently falling asleep within seconds if the soft breathing from her said anything.

Her gaze moved back to the ceiling, watching the stones shine with their own light as her mind whirled with the two questions. Why was she like she was? What did her actions say about her?

The first one was simple enough, she was like she was because that was what she had been made for. A warrior that took orders and followed them through, that showed her strength through brute strength. Nothing more, and definitely nothing less. She frowned as that filtered through her mind, it was something that she had always heard from the higher ups, and never before had she questioned it. At least, not until now. Gritting her teeth, she skipped to the second question.

Her actions showed her strength, her determination, her strive to...to what? Show her worth to the Diamonds? To show that she was stronger than other gems? For what, approval, acceptance,..so she wouldn't get shattered? Another grit of her teeth, these questions were harder than she thought, because the answers she had always been taught truly made her sound like a...a servant. Even more so than any Pearl back on Homeworld. Was that all she had been to the diamonds? A servant, a machine at their disposal...what would they do if she ever fell in a war? Would they leave her there? Or give her another chance like Steven?

She knew that some Rubies had been sent to collect her, and that they had failed because of the Crystal Gems. However, she had to wonder...Did the Diamonds want her back because they saw her as an equal, or a threat if she teamed with the enemies? They hadn't cared about the Peridot that she had been sent with and they were a lot more knowledgeable than any other gem, losing one was a heavy loss, yet they hadn't blinked an eye at that. So why send after her, and not the Peridot?

She was beginning to realize that she had been missing some huge plans, rather it be from the Diamonds or the Crystal Gems she didn't know. All she did know at the moment was that she had a bit more freedom sticking with these gems, than she did going straight back to the Diamonds. It was something she wanted to explore, but she just wasn't sure how to go about doing it. Maybe she would ask Steven when he awoke. She would see what this freedom of choice was, and then determine if it would be worth going against the Diamonds for. However, the whole accepting the Earth thing was something she didn't see happening, she had fought her way out of this cage, twice. She wasn't about to be stuck here a third time.

She would stay long enough to try and understand what was going on, and possibly find a new meaning of fighting, then she was going to...well, she didn't know exactly. She would figure out something. Giving a sigh, she turned onto her side and closed her eyes, might as well and see what Amethyst liked about this sleeping thing.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 in progress, hope you enjoyed and will be glad to hear from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 up and posted! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, and thanks for the help in some spelling errors as well! I am very thankful when people point that out so I can fix the mistake and make the story better 3! Anywho~ Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jasper's Choice

Chapter 3

Steven hummed as he stepped out of the bathroom, having just finished his morning rituals, and made a beeline for the kitchen. Only to stop and turn as the temple door began to open, allowing Amethyst and Jasper to step out. Giving a smile, he headed toward them and waved.

"Hey! Jasper! Amethyst! You're just in time for breakfast!" He called, laughing as Amethyst ruffled his hair and gave him a little push before rushing past him.

"Awesome! Feed me!" She crowed, jumping up onto the bar and swinging her legs as he nodded and motioned to Jasper as he ran around the bar and opened the fridge.

"Okay, so what are we having?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to see Amethyst thinking, while Jasper just looked confused.

"We gems don't need to eat organic matter." She muttered, and he tilted his head slightly.

"Well, hasn't there been anything you've wanted to try to eat here on Earth?" He asked, and gave a smile when she tensed slightly before a scoff emitted from her.

"I want a cheese, egg, bologna, bacon, and jalapeno burrito! Oh, with whipped cream." Amethyst called, crawling over the counter to get the ingredients that she had called out. Steven shook his head and instead grabbed a couple toaster waffles, the whipped cream, syrup, and container of strawberries. The kitchen was soon filled with different, and weird, combined smells, but they worked in an easy silence. With Amethyst explaining about things when Jasper asked about them. Such as when she questioned what the toaster was, and the can of weird cream.

"Here Jasper, you really have to taste this!" Amethyst finally called out, thrusting a large proportioned burrito at the warrior gem, who stared at the food in distaste.

"No." She muttered, only to blink when Steven decided to push a plate of toaster waffles toward her.

"Maybe you want something a little sweet! Just pour the syrup to increase the taste, or some whipped cream..or..or even a strawberry." He stated, watching as she gave a sigh and glared at the two of them.

"You runts aren't going to give up until I try something, are you?" She asked, and he smiled along with Amethyst.

"Nope." The chirped in unison, watching as she gave a sigh before tearing a chunk off of Amethyst burrito and popped it into her mouth. It was an obvious no when she flinched and spit the concoction out back onto the table. Steven winced, knowing that he would have to clean that before Pearl saw it, or else she would flip out.

"That's an insult to the senses." Jasper muttered, and he quickly filled a glass with water and handed it toward her.

"To rinse the taste out of your mouth." He stated, before watching Amethyst shove the rest of the burrito into her mouth, chewed a bit, before giving a shrug.

"Tas' 'ood ta meh." She managed to get out around her mouthful, and Steven laughed slightly before peering up at Jasper, who looked both disgusted and impressed.

"Amethyst has very...Specific..and strange tastes. On this one, you can eat it as is, or try it with the syrup to see if you like it..as well as the whipped cream and strawberries. Actually...Have you ever eaten Earth food?" He asked, watching as Jasper blinked before giving a sigh.

"Once during the war...My platoon ran across a human camp and there was this weird..grub over the fire. I tasted it, but it was bland, so I just figured that all food was the same. Guess I was wrong on that." She muttered, staring at the glob of food that she had spat out before looking at the plate with waffles.

Steven gave a smile before taking some paper towels and using it to pick up the wasted food before throwing it away, rinsed his hand and then pulled his own food toward him. Watching as Jasper mirrored the action, took the fork, cut a piece of waffle off and popped it into her mouth. He could tell that she wasn't impressed, but at least she swallowed this time.

"Bland...Just a different kind of bland than before." She muttered, grabbing the syrup after him, poured a small bit into her mouth and he watched, watching as she blinked before staring at the bottle.

"Sweet?" She whispered, before giving a shrug and poured a little bit onto her waffles. She repeated the tasting process with the whipped cream, which she passed on, and the strawberries, which she piled a few onto her waffles before eating the concoction. Steven let a smile cross his features before finishing the rest of his, and turned to Amethyst.

"So, do you know what's planned today?" He asked, giving a sigh and slouching down when she gave a shrug.

"Not a clue. Garnet hasn't said anything about a mission. Haven't seen Pearl...Hey, isn't today when Connie usually practices?" Amethyst stated, and he froze for a moment before letting out a shout and ran around the counter.

"Oh geez! I didn't tell Connie about my plan! She's going to be so upset with me! Phone, phone! Where's my phone!" He screamed out, running up to the loft and yanked his covers off of his bed, giving a groan when his phone didn't appear. He jumped down onto the couch and yanked the cushions off, whining when he didn't find his device, and then headed toward the bathroom.

* * *

Jasper blinked as the door slammed shut and then turned to Amethyst. An eyebrow raised in a silent question as to what he was going on about, but the smaller gem was too busy rolling around in laughter to answer any questions. She tensed as the temple door opened again, allowing Garnet and Pearl to step out.

"What in the world is all the commotion? Amethyst, what did you do to Steven?" Pearl sounded, and she glanced over as Amethyst cleared her throat and straightened.

"I didn't do anything. He's freaking out because Connie will be over soon for training, and he hasn't told her anything about Jasper." She stated, punching her lightly in the shoulder and gave a snort. All the while the other two gems glanced at one another, Pearl with slight worry and Garnet merely gave a shrug before straightening her visor.

"This is going to be so amusing." Amethyst chuckled, and Jasper turned her attention back to the door Steven had disappeared behind as it was thrown back open and he rushed to the two taller gems.

"Garnet! Can you please tell me where I will find my phone!?" He called, his eyes filled with tears. The look caused Jasper to flinch. He was begging the fusion to find his device!? Why didn't he just demand it? Or was what he said the day before true, that they didn't follow him. She watched silently as the fusion straightened the visor over her face and smirked slightly.

"You left it over at Connie's the last time you visited. She'll be returning it today...right now actually." She muttered, and Jasper tensed as the screen door opened and a young, female human came in.

"Steven, Pearl! I'm ready...Jasper!?" The strong voice that she had been using ended with a squeak as her gaze focused on her. She merely stared at the human for a moment, she looked familiar...Oh right, she was the human that Steven had fused with on the beach.

"Uh..Connie..There is a reason, I just couldn't explain because..."

"I had your phone." The human, Connie, finished. Her gaze was still on Jasper, and her hand twitched slightly toward the sword on her back, and Jasper frowned. That sword...It wasn't possible!

"How can a human wield Rose Quartz's sword?" She asked, her gaze going to Steven who blinked before giving a shrug.

"Just can." He stated, and she gritted her teeth before standing and moving over to the sword. Ignoring the human's disagreement as she pulled the pink sword from it's scabbard.

"Nothing but a gem should wield a weapon like this. The weight of it alone should bring this female human to it's knees. Looks like the craftsmanship of a Bismuth...Gem made. There has to be a reason." She hissed out, glancing at the others and blinked as she saw that the Pearl had pulled out her spear and was pointing it at her.

"Sheath the sword, Jasper." She bit out, and she rolled her eyes but easily slid it back into the scabbard, watching as the human moved so her back was away from her. Along with the sword.

"I don't know how I can wield it, but I can so I don't question it. Because it allows me to help. It allows me to fight alongside Steven." The human muttered, causing Jasper to blink before looking to Steven. While the others didn't follow him, this human did.

"I want to view this training. To see if this human can really wield that sword." She sneered out, watching as they all looked at her for a moment before Pearl gave a sigh and allowed her spear to disappear.

"That's fine with me, but no distracting the kids in their training." She stated, before looking to the humans.

"Alright you two. I thought that we could practice some sparring today. As individuals and as Stevonnie!" She chirped, causing her to raise an eyebrow, wondering what the hell a Stevonnie was.

"I'm going too. To cheer Stevonnie on." Garnet added, giving her a knowing smile before heading to the warp pad.

"I'll go too. Just to do something." Amethyst groaned, finally rolling off the bar and followed Garnet to the warp pad. Jasper glanced at all of them, there was a few good feet between them, and she was mere inches away from the door, with only the human female near her. She could easily make an escape.

"Jasper, let's go! Oh, man. You're going to be so impressed!" Steven shouted, causing her to blink and glance at the halfling. Frowning as his eyes seemed to brighten as he met her gaze, and for some reason she felt...guilty about wanting to escape. Giving a low growl, she approached the warp pad along with the human female and stepped in between the fusion and Amethyst.

"So, where are we going exactly?" She asked, frowning down when Steven stepped closer and grinned up at her.

"To the Colosseum Ruins!" He shouted, and she felt her eyes widen as her body tensed. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

 **There is chapter 3! Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 posted along with Chapter 3! I love it that I don't have internet at home, means that I can write more at home and post more when I get to work (it's where I bum my wifi XD ) Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jasper's Choice

Chapter 4

Steven bounded from the warp pad the moment that the light disappeared from around them, and dashed up the steps, hearing Connie's shoes pounding right behind him. Once he reached the steps that would take them to the center of the Colosseum, he turned to face Connie, glad to see that the others were taking their time reaching them, and started down the steps at a slower pace so he could talk with Connie.

"I'm sorry about the whole Jasper scare. I forgot that I left my phone at your place, so I didn't even think of calling you." He muttered, glancing over as Connie remained silent for a moment, before inhaling and meeting his gaze.

"How and why?" She asked, and he gave a small smile before looking forward.

"The how was actually because of one of the science books you let me borrow. One of the theories was that of combining certain chemicals. It had me thinking, and then suddenly came to me. Why not try to combine my mom's healing tears, with my healing spit! The worst that could happen would be that it didn't work, but so far...it is working. There has been no negative effects, but it has only been a day, so..."

"Okay, I understand that. I'm also impressed that you would think of something like that just from a book. That's amazing, and really cool of you. But, why start with Jasper?" She asked, and he gave a sigh. This was where the explanation became a bit harder.

"Well...I kinda owe it to her. Both to her and Amethyst. She wouldn't have been corrupted in the first place, if it hadn't been for me. That aside though, I really think she could come to like the Earth, Amethyst hopes so too. Which is the reason I owe it to her." He stated, watching as Connie frowned and stared at him for a moment.

"Why do you think it's your fault she got corrupted? Also, why exactly do you owe Amethyst?"

"Well...I was the one who alerted Peridot to the gems, and Jasper was assigned her escort to assist in her mission. Then..I allowed Jasper to see that I had my mom's shield and powers..Then so much other stuff happened...In the end, I wasn't able to help her when her corruption started. If it wasn't for me...I just think her life would be so much better. As for Amethyst...Well..That goes a bit deeper." He muttered, giving her an apologetic look before shrugging off his backpack and dropping it onto a seat near the bottom.

"Not ready to talk about it yet, I understand. Just know, we're all here to listen. Now, you ready for training?" She asked, giving him a smile that had him smiling in return.

"You know I am!" He cheered out, and then dashed to the center of the arena, looking up as the others began to descend the steps and grinned when Connie ran up beside him.

"Pearl! We're ready Ma'am!" Connie shouted, and he felt his adrenaline start to pump as Pearl jumped away from the others and landed gracefully in front of them.

"Excellent. Now, we'll start with a run through of the basics. Then you'll each fight against some holopearls. Then, I have a surprise for who you'll be fighting as Stevonnie." She stated, causing Steven to beam up at her, hoping that she would tell, but laughed when she just gave a knowing smile and clapped her hands.

"Starting positions! We're starting with speed..."

Steven easily caught his shield as it returned to him, smiling over to side as he watched Connie finish off her own holopearls with some hand to hand combat. They had been practicing for over an hour and a half now, and it was nearing the time that Pearl usually had them to fuse to fight a fused holopearl. So, when Pearl finally stepped up to them, a smile on her features, he stepped closer to Connie as she did the same.

"You two have done excellent today, I say you've even graduated from the basic training and are ready to take the next step. Instead of a fused holopearl, you'll be facing me today." She stated, drawing out her spear and taking a confident stance at them.

All they could do for a moment was stare at her, before Steven inhaled in excitement and turned to Connie. Who had a spark in her eye that said that she was ready for this. Moving closer, they reached out hands toward one another, but jerked back at the last moment as Pearl sliced her spear down. He saw that it was controlled, so it would have never actually cut one of them, but it was still a statement that there was something more to be said.

"Not so fast. When on the battlefield, enemies won't _always_ give you time to fuse. So, let this also be part of your fusion training. While fighting me, you'll also have to find time to fuse together. The training starts..Now!" Pearl launched toward Connie, who rolled under her and quickly got to her feet and pulled the sword out. Steven could only blink for a moment, before running toward them, causing him shield to appear and threw it toward Pearl, who merely used her spear to deflect it.

"You'll have to do more than _that_ to distract me." She shouted, pulling out another spear and swung it toward Connie while blasting a laser out of the other one toward him. Giving a groan, he jumped back and watched as the laser scorched the area that had been a few inches in front of him. He knew that Pearl wouldn't hurt them, but she was certainly going to make them sweat.

"Come on Steman! You got this!" Amethyst yelled from the stand, and he gave a nod before making his shield appear again. Running toward them again, thinking quickly he brought out another shield and threw it at Pearl while raising the other one as she fired another laser at him. Smiling as it hit the shield, and continued to run toward Connie as Pearl dodged the second shield.

"Steven wait! No!" Connie called out, only for him to grunt and go sliding as Pearl knocked him carefully to the side. Making him that when she had dodged the shield, she had moved quickly around him o attack. If he had been in a real battle, then he could have been seriously hurt. Giving a groan, he watched as Connie caught Pearl up in a sword fight, and tried to think quickly.

Only to tense as everything seemed to fade away from him, and...other gems began appearing everywhere around him. Fighting against one another, with battleaxes, spears, long swords and all kinds of other weapons. However, the main focus seemed to be a battle in front of him, because the gem with their back to him was his target. He jumped into the air, felt something weigh down on his head, and he started down...

He gasped as he realized that he was looking at someone's memories, and quickly jumped toward Connie and Pearl, just as Garnet shouted out a warning. Forming his protection bubble, he braced himself as Jasper slammed her helmet down onto it.

* * *

Jasper felt herself slipping away, back to when the war was in progress. All the fighting, and the thrill of defeating an enemy. With ever clash of the spear against the sword, she felt her control slipping away, until the only thing keeping her still was willpower alone. She couldn't just attack them..they wouldn't see it as her remembering back to the war. It would be a betrayal, they would fight her again, and attempt to bubble her away. She would keep control.

Only to hiss in a breath as she saw the Pearl push Steven aside, just like she had been not long after she had popped out of the ground. Back then, she had been going on nothing but instincts, she was large and had enough brute strength. That was all that had mattered, but that day...When she had been pushed aside...It all came back to her, everything faded away until the battle from them remained.

She was staring at the target's back, another quartz soldier had went to hand to hand combat, and had turned them around. She launched into the air, a grin stretching her mouth wide as she materialized her helmet and slammed it down on the target...

She gave a gasp as the present rushed back to her, and she blinked as she found herself on her back, looking up at the clouds that floated by. Her body actually seemed to shiver as it came down from the rush the memory brought to her, and she quickly sat up. Only to still as she saw that the shield she once popped with her helmet, still stood strong and protective around the Pearl, Connie, and Steven. Who slowly allowed it to unfurl as he met her gaze.

"Jasper?"

" _What_ do you think you are doing!? Attacking us like that! I should..."

"Pearl, no!" Steven called out, holding out a hand to stop her as she pulled her spear closer and took a step forward. Everyone looked at him in surprise before he turned back to her.

"You..You fought here before. Haven't you? He asked, causing her to frown and quickly get to her feet, studying him as he remained in between her and the other two. Almost like he was ready to deflect another attack.

"My first battle, was right here. Not long after I escaped from the Earth's crust, they sent me here to fight. All I can see is the fight around me..and the target..."

"Did you get the target back then?" He asked, and she gave a nod. Not risking to speak because everything was beginning to blend together again. The past with the present.

"Well...Since you've already got the target, there isn't a target to get here. Right?" He asked, and she blinked as everything clicked together and all that she saw was the gems, Steven, Connie, and the ruins. Just like that, she wasn't thinking about the fights, but could focus on the now. Something that she had been fighting to do since stepping off the warp.

"You fought here!? Dude! That means you must have caused these ruins! Ha! Awesome!" Amethyst shouted, dropping down beside her and started pointing around.

"Do you remember which ones you did?" She asked, and she looked around. Able to recall what happened, but not reliving it like she had been.

"Yeah..I can...Is the training over now or do we have to stick around more?" She asked, jerking back toward the others and watched as they looked at one another before back to her.

"Uh..Well...They still need their training, but if it's going to throw you into memories of the past. Maybe it would be best to limit you from the places that you've fought. Where exactly are all the places you've fought?" Pearl asked, and she raised an eyebrow before giving a shrug.

"I've fought all over. Some places multiple times." She muttered, watching as the Pearl gave a sigh and then looked to the other two gems.

"I'm still training with these two. If one of you could take her back to the temple and start a list of all the places where she has fought." She stated, and Jasper gave a growl.

"No. I want to go to those places personally and get over it all now. Ro..Steven, you somehow brought me back, so you can come with me." She gritted out, watching as the others tensed and Steven blinked before looking over his shoulders.

"You and Connie can work together, right? More hand to hand combat or something? Or...Oh! We could all go! You okay with that Jasper?" He asked, his eyes wide and she swore she saw small stars in the center of them. Looking around at the others, she gave a sigh and shrugged.

"I don't care who comes, so long as you're one of them. I don't know how, but you were able to clear my mind of the past. And..I don't like that weakness." She growled, watching as they all glanced at one another again before Amethyst gave a laugh.

"Yay! Warp trip!" She shouted, spinning around and heading back up the steps. Jasper merely grunted as she waited for the others to move, and frowned when the human gave a small sigh and sheathed the sword. For some reason, it had guilt gnawing at her insides once again. She was starting to feel that sensation a lot, and she wasn't liking it.

The moment she had been pardoned she had felt guilty that she had ever attacked him. Then before they came here, she had felt guilty for even thinking about leaving. And now, for interrupting their practice. It was starting to drive her insane! She wanted this weakness gone, and maybe getting a control of seeing the present over the past would help.

"Let's go!" Steven called, rushing up the steps after Amethyst. Jasper started, but paused when Pearl leaned toward Connie.

"I know you were looking forward to this practice Connie, and Steven was so excited...It's just.."

"It's fine, Pearl. This is something that needs to be done. We can always..practice later. I suppose." She whispered, and Jasper frowned down before giving a sigh and looking over her shoulder.

"You mean to tell me that you're not skilled enough to train them while we work? Any skilled trainer or tactician would know how to do that." She challenged, watching as Pearl bristled as the others turned around to watch.

"You have an _issue_ with my training method?" She squawked out, causing her to smirk and give a one shoulder shrug.

"Just saying that you're not really living up to the name you made yourself during the war. _That_ Pearl was legend to train new recruits on the move _and_ within days. Seems like you've gotten soft." She stated, watching as the Pearl went ridged before glaring at her.

"Steven! Connie! We're taking your training to the road. And your sparring partner, will be Jasper. Most likely at each place Jasper will have another...Relapse, and you have to fight to bring her back to the present. Do you accept this mission?" Pearl barked out, Jasper huffed and started walking again as the two children cheered their acceptance. Once again, a frown tugged at her lips. Only this time, instead of feeling guilty, she felt...relaxed? No, that wasn't right. She felt, larger! Looking down at herself, she grunted as she saw that she hadn't grown any, yet inside, she felt taller than before. Darn this planet and its ability to throw her off balance.

"Hope you're ready. This is going to be..something." Garnet muttered, causing her to blink but ignore her as everyone else piled onto the warp pad and light surrounded them.

* * *

 **Chapter 4! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty! Chapter 5 is up today, and chapter 6 will be here tomorrow! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, I am glad that you are liking it so far and hope that you continue to do so. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jasper's Choice

Chapter 5

Steven watched as Jasper stepped off the warp pad and glanced around the strawberry field, her gaze missing nothing before she turned back to them and shook her head.

"I didn't fight here." She muttered, stepping back toward the pad but stopped long enough to grab a strawberry and popped it into her mouth. Steven resisted a chuckle, but Amethyst gave a snort that ended with a laugh as Jasper glared at her. All the while, Pearl looked shocked while Garnet had just the smallest of smiles on her lips.

"Alright, next is the galaxy warps. Let's see if you have any memories of that place." Pearl suggested, and Steven watched as the light surrounded them before they lifted off the warp pad and toward their next destination.

"You know, it would be much easier if you just told us all where you fought at." Pearl sounded, looking up at Jasper who merely shrug her shoulders.

"You call them something different than what I did. I remember the Colosseum, but that field wasn't familiar, nor the..Geo..whatever." She stated, glancing up as their weight began to increase, signaling that they were about to reach their destination.

"So, what you're going through, it's kinda like the human form of PTSD." Connie stated, and Steven looked at her along with the others. Blinking when she blushed slightly before clearing her throat and raising her finger, a sign that she was about to teach them something.

"PTSD is an abbreviation for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's fairly common in people, and other living things actually, who have gone through something traumatizing or something that was very stressful to them. Such as when humans come out of a war, they can have memory relapses where they cannot differentiate being back in the war, and being back home. Just like Jasper had trouble telling the past and present back at the Colosseum." She explained, and Steven gave a smile before looking up at Jasper.

"That's great, now that we know what's happening we should be able to fix it even better now!" He shouted, stepping off of the warp pad and glancing around at all the busted warp pads that surrounded them.

"Actually Steven, PTSD isn't something that is easily cured. It could take years of psychological therapy to help ease it, even then it's not technically cured. Just...More bearable to live with, I guess. Some people have to get service animals to help them calm down, or even stay out of society completely for fear of being threat to themselves, or others." She continued, looking around as well since this was a new place to her.

"So...It's almost like a different form of corruption?" He muttered, looking over when she gave a questioning hum.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and he gave a sigh.

"It's a form of corruption of her mind. Not so much as her last one, where she even lost who she was, but something that's...corrupting her memories?" He tried to explain, only to frown when she shook her head.

"No, no. Not a form of corruption, but actually a defense mechanism that the brain does. Theories and studies have shown that those with PTSD are more vigilant of their surroundings, more likely to react quicker in stressful situations, and quicker to think of solutions on the spot. It's so that they won't get caught off guard. Studies haven't found out why exactly, but it could be a possibility it does that so they don't ever experience something like they did again." She stated, stepping closer as he moved further away from the others and toward the largest warp pad.

"Oh, I think I get it. But...will reliving all of this really help her?" He asked, watching as she frowned and gave a shrug.

"It seemed to help at the Colosseum, but there is no telling if the same will happen at any of the other sites." She muttered, and he gave a sigh before nodding.

"Steven! Connie!" Pearl shouted, and Steven shoved Connie to the side before floating off the ground, just as Jasper slammed a fist right where they had been.

"Steven! What's triggered her?" Connie shouted, and he blinked as the world around him faded and the past came to him. He was standing on another warp pad, and two gems weren't far from him. It was suspected that they were giving information to the rebels, and it was his job to find out and eradicate the threat. And with their whispers and glancing at him, he knew that they couldn't be trusted.

Luckily they thought of him nothing more than a stupid Jasper, good for nothing but throwing his weight around and being easily distracted. He was playing the part, looking interested in the other warp pads while they muttered, all the while he circled them, until finally he was behind their backs. In the perfect position to strike. Then he heard it, "Colosseum"...That was the next location of battle. He struck out, knowing that only the diamonds, the quartz soldiers, and generals should know that. Not these low gems.

Steven blinked as everything came back, and he landed, a few feet to Jasper's right, as Connie got into a stance with the sword drawn.

"Jasper, we've already been to the Colosseum, you already defeated one of those enemies. Yes, the target escaped here, but we're not them." He stated, watching as Jasper raised her head and glared at him, before looking over at Connie and standing tall while staring in her direction. Once again the present faded out...

He had watched as the other one warped out, leaving the stronger of the two to fight. He materialized his helmet, and started toward the lone gem, knowing very well that this was going to be an easy fight.

Steven snapped back to reality and quickly made a beeline toward Jasper and Connie. Reaching Jasper's side, but gave a surprised shout as she suddenly jumped forward into her spin dash, and shot toward Connie, there was no way he could reach her before Jasper.

"Connie!" He shouted, watching as she crouched down before jumping off the ground and right over Jasper. Touching down and jumped toward Steven, her arm outstretched and he quickly grabbed hold. Yanked her close and squeezed his eyes shut as she landed against him and a familiar sensation overcame him.

The moment their eyes opened again, they were taller, still holding the sword at their side, and quickly materialized the shield.

"Jasper! I'm not your enemy!" Stevonnie shouted, watching as Jasper unfurled and turned toward them. A sneer on her face as she stepped toward them.

"I know that you're giving information to the rebels. You're betraying the Diamond authority, and it's my mission to eliminate that betrayal. So give it your best, you're not leaving here in one piece." She growled out, causing Stevonnie to wince and crouch slightly.

"What information do you think we're giving over?" She asked, the question coming from Connie's mind, but still caused Jasper to still and look at her in question.

"Do you really think that I'm that dumb. You were discussing the Colosseum! No one should know about that location just yet." She hissed, and Stevonnie started to move to the right as Jasper did the same, keeping her footing even as they circled one another.

"B..But don't you remember...Th..The Colosseum..Uh..was...designed by some of us." She ended lamely, knowing that it hadn't worked when Jasper laughed and shook her head.

"As if an Onyx could think of the Colosseum's design, that's Peridot thinking and planning. Don't even say you helped build it either, because only Bismuths are good for building." Jasper snarled, materializing her helmet and crouched down.

"W..Wait! E..Even if you come after me, the other one already escaped!" She called out, watching as Jasper smiled wide.

"I'll just let her be my target when we fight at the Colosseum." She growled, before rolling up tight again and shooting toward them. Giving a growl, she jumped into the air, allowing herself to hover as Jasper zoomed beneath her and quickly turned back to attack again.

Twisting her body, Stevonnie brought the shield forward and gave a grunt as Jasper jumped into the air and slammed into the shield. The force driving them backwards and crashed them into the ground. She shuddered as she felt her form begin to fall apart, but gritted her teeth and held it together. Looking through her shield, she blinked as she saw the far away look in Jasper's eyes, and found herself being filled with determination from Steven. Bracing her free arm behind her, she started pushing against the shield.

"Jasper...I'm. Not. An. Enemy!" She shouted, pushing her back and watched as she skidded a few feet away. Gaining her footing, she held the shield close as Jasper straightened and glared at her.

"Liar. Betrayer!" She shouted, and Stevonnie blinked as the present faded away to the past once more.

She was standing in a tent, laughing along with the Onyx that she was fighting against. Swapping war stories, and things that they hoped was on Homeworld when they finally returned. Then felt..a deeper betrayal as she realized that her friend wasn't a friend, but someone who was just using her to gain information.

Shaking her head, Stevonnie stared at Jasper, before lowering her shield and sword. Allowing the shield to disappear and her sword to drop, not missing how Jasper tensed and stared at her in confusion.

"W..What are you doing? Pick up your weapon! I will not dishonor you by fighting you when you can't defend yourself!" She shouted, and Stevonnie shook her head, and slowly began to approach her.

"Jasper, I'm not Onyx. I'm Stevonnie. I'm not like Onyx, because I would never betray you like that. I couldn't do something like that. I'm sorry that something like that happened to you, that you had to feel something that painful, but you have my promise. I will never be the cause of that pain again." She stated, finally stepping close enough and placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking up and meeting her gaze, giving a smile when she blinked quickly, yet made no move to push her away when she stepped even closer and wrapped her in a hug.

* * *

Jasper inhaled deeply, knowing that she really didn't need air, but it calmed her. That, along with the feeling of the arms around her waist and the fusion of Steven and Connie resting it's head against her chest and holding her tight. The words that she had said echoed around her mind, that they would never betray her trust, that they wouldn't let her feel that pain again. That she wouldn't have to worry about putting her trust in the wrong person, or gem, again.

Giving a sigh, she finally relaxed and looked down at the mass of black hair just beneath her chin. Giving a grunt, she raised a hand and pressed it into the back of her head, hiding her face in the mass as she collected her thoughts. All of this time, she thought that the Earth was just a cage and the inhabitants were just useless, organic life. She still thought that the Earth was a prison, but the inhabitants...These inhabitants, they seemed like they could be the ones who held the key to her freedom.

Straightening, she stepped back, watching as the fusion..Stevonnie, dropped her arms and stared at her with a small, trusting smile on her face. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Rose Quartz's sword still laying on the ground, and to the right the other gems were still on the warp pad. Pearl and Amethyst being held back by Garnet with only a hand on both of their shoulders. A smile on her lips as she stared at them.

"You okay Jasper?" Stevonnie asked, and she glanced back at her, thinking about the question and gave another sigh.

"I think I will be. Let's continue to another place. I really don't want another thing like this happening again. Only this time, I want to get over it myself. I..I don't want you two in that situation again." She muttered, staring down at her hand as she curled it into a fist. That memory, she had wanted to shatter someone, had wanted to snuff their life out of their bodies. She knew that the others wouldn't have allowed her, but the fact that she even thought it, after everything they were doing for her.

A bright light caused her to watch as Steven and Connie separated, dropping each other's hands when they finally parted. Both of them staring up at her with a smile, and she gave a huff before heading toward the warp pad.

"Actually, Jasper. I know that you want to get over these flashbacks as quickly as possible, but I really don't think it will be healthy facing all of them in one day. You should pace yourself, think about what you've seen today, and make sure you understand the differences within them. Then, we can do the others." Connie stated, causing her to blink, watching out of the corner of her eye as Steven rushed over to the sword and picked it up. Offering it to Pearl when she approached with the scabbard.

"You see, you're already becoming to vigilant to your surroundings. If you face everything head on at one time, you could be doing more harm to yourself than good. I know that gems don't need rest, but that's your physical forms, surely even you need to rest your mind so it isn't overloaded." She continued, and she stared down at the human. Recalling everything that she had said about the PTSD that human soldiers obtained. Giving a sigh, she gave a nod. Maybe it would be best to go through this at a pace, with proper planning instead of instincts and brute force alone.

"Awesome! So, I guess we can head home now." She stated, moving to her side so that they could walk beside one another to the warp pad. Jasper stared at her for a moment, feeling weird that she trusted her so easily, before giving a nod and started walking. Her mind turned to what she had said, that they could head 'home'. The temple and wooden shack wasn't her home...Was it?

Sure, the gems had made her feel welcomed the night before, and all day they had included her in their discussions. Even willing to help her with this weakness...Could it be that she had always been wrong about the Crystal Gems? Could she have been wrong about Rose Quartz? Giving a shake of her head, she pushed those questions aside, deciding that she needed to focus on the problems she was experiencing now, and figure everything else as she went.

"Well, your training today was a success. You managed to fuse together during a very heated battle. Although, I still think we should keep it a bit more controlled, just until you've truly mastered it." Pearl stated, resting a hand at the center of Steven and Connie's back as she ushered them onto the warp pad. Then gave her a small, forced smile.

"And..No worries Jasper, we'll help you figure this out so you can live peacefully. Even if you do choose to leave Earth." She stated, stepping onto the pad behind the kids and made sure to leave enough space so she could easily stand in between Garnet and Amethyst.

Swallowing, she stepped onto the pad, crossed her arms and kept her gaze down. Within a short time frame, they had done more for her than anyone else she had ever known. They were giving her a chance, and weren't even thinking of her being weak because of it. No, if anything, they were making her see this as an obstacle to overcome just to be stronger in the end. Not to mention, something deep within her was telling her that there was more to come, and the truth was..She was glad that they were beside her to help her through it. She had never felt this at ease, not even around the Diamonds. Giving a sigh, she closed her eyes as the warp pad activated, for once her mind was clear, and she was relaxed. It almost felt like she was truly heading home.

* * *

 **There it is! Hope that you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait, but I've been tinkering with chapter 6...Someone gave me an idea and I've tried to add it in a little, but I still might come back later and edit some later. Still, I hope that you enjoy! Also, just to tell you this chapter is mainly Steven and Jasper talking about some things, more action to come next chapter!**

* * *

Jasper's Choice

Chapter 6

Steven gave a sigh as he collapsed back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before sitting back up and looking down from the loft.

"You sure you don't want some blankets? Or a pillow?" He asked, listening as Jasper shifted on the couch before a grunt was heard.

"I've already told you, I'm fine. They just feel like restraints." Jasper muttered, and he gave a smile before shrugging and laying back down.

"Suite yourself, but it would make it more comfortable." He stated, beaming at the ceiling as another scoff was heard before everything fell silent. It had been a few days now since Jasper had been healed, and so far there had been no sign or hint of the corruption coming back. She had even started wanting breakfast every morning after he had gotten ready for the day, and just that afternoon she had asked if she could stay out of the temple. Wanting just a little more freedom, but promising that if she strayed anywhere, it would just be outside on the wooden porch.

The others had argued over it for a bit, with Pearl and Amethyst really getting into it before Garnet gave a hum and faced him. It had surprised him when Garnet had asked him what he thought about it, especially since he had just been up on the loft watching television while listening to them. He had glanced at Jasper and studied her for a moment, she had come a far way in such a few days, and he had been thinking of showing her around the town tomorrow anyway, so he had agreed that she shouldn't have to be contained behind the temple door until one of them let her out.

It made sense in a way, because the only way to allow her to show them that she wasn't a threat to them, or the planet, was to give her a chance. They weren't doing that if she had to stay within a room of the temple, waiting for one of them to open the door and let her out. Besides, he had asked Lion to make sure that she kept her promise, but mainly that was to get Pearl on board with the decision.

"Ro..Steven. Why did you really heal me? You could have healed any of the other gems contained within the temple. Amethyst even told me last night of a ' _Centepettle_ ' that you promised to heal. So, why me?" She suddenly asked, causing him to blink his eyes open and stare up for a moment.

"Well...Because..."

"I want the truth, Quartz Child." She stated, and he blinked when he heard the couch shift before the steps to the loft groaned slightly with added weight as she started up them. Looking over to the side, he watched as the eight foot, red stone colored gem approached him, only to ease into a sitting position beside his bed. He could only stare at her for a moment, her golden gaze watching him closely, a message that told him she would get the truth one way or another.

His gaze moved toward the temple door, before giving a sigh, he sat up and scooted off the edge of the bed, until he was on the floor beside her. Maybe...Maybe the person he really needed to talk to was someone with an outside perspective, someone who wasn't so close to everything that he held against himself.

"Because, what happened to you was my fault." He whispered, waiting as she remained silent before shifting.

"How was it your fault? If I remember correctly, you tried to help me when the corruption first started, but I refused your help." She stated, and he gave a sigh.

"It was my fault, because... if I hadn't shown myself to Peridot, none of you would have come to Earth. None of the stuff that happened, would have. You would still be living your life, instead of having to go through all of this. Not to mention...I even took away your chance of vengeance by being born." He muttered, blinking when she suddenly tensed beside him and risked looking up. She was staring down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You...regret being born?" She asked, and he gave a sigh before covering his face and pulling his knees close.

"If...If I hadn't been born...Then...Then my dad would still have mom. The others would have their leader. Amethyst would have the person who cared about her the most. Pearl would still have the person she would follow to the end of the Earth. And Garnet would have the person who had accepted her for who she is. They wouldn't have had to deal with all my mistakes, my obnoxious behaviors, my crazy ideas. I've messed up everyone's _lives_ by being alive. I..I just...Wanted to try to fix it for one person." He whimpered out, keeping the tears trailing from his eyes hidden as Jasper remained quiet.

"So...You...Thought _I_ was worthy of that. After I tried to kill you multiple times. Fought your friends..."

"Because you wouldn't have had to done any of that if it wasn't for me." He interrupted, biting his bottom lip as she remained quiet for a moment. Then gave a gasp when she suddenly grabbed the back of his pajama shirt, lifted him off the ground, tucked him under her arm, and then started down the steps and outside. He blinked as the salty, night sea air hit his face, before looking up at her.

"J..Jasper?" He asked, waiting patiently as she headed down the steps and stopped when she finally reached the beach. Carefully took him from under her arm, and put him on his feet before plopping down beside him.

"I didn't want any of the others to be eavesdropping, but listen to me Quartz Child. None of them blame you for _any_ of that...Not even me. I don't even deserve your forgiveness, or anyone's forgiveness for that. Even my sisters from Beta hate me." She whispered, causing him to blink before swaying and dropping to sit on the bottom step as he stared at her for a moment.

"How..How would you know that? How..How do you know the other Beta's?"" He asked, watching as she gave a sigh and glanced up at the night stars.

"Amethyst told me that they all thought you had these kind of bottled up feelings. That they always try to make it sound like that while Rose Quartz is gone, they are still glad that you are here. Amethyst said that they may have phrased it wrong more than once. But, she really is glad that you are here. Sure, they miss Rose, but they wouldn't give you up either, even if it meant getting her back. And...I agree with them. As for the others from the Beta...When I first saw them I felt kinship to them. They were from the same place I was, the same gem. Then, when I heard how they came out wrong and everything and how I was praised for being the ultimate Quartz soldier, I turned my back against them. I even...I even threatened to shatter them should they ever approach me since they were so much weaker." She muttered, and he remained quiet, fighting back sobs and more tears. Both for himself and for her.

"That still doesn't explain why they wouldn't blame me." He whispered, rubbing tears out of his eyes as he stared up at her.

"The reason is because...If it hadn't been for you, then I would have still been blind. Just like Rose Quartz opened their eyes, you've opened eyes as well. Peridot's, Lapis', and especially mine. I hadn't even realized that I was just a slave to the Diamonds, that I had been brainwashed to think that everything I did in their name, was honorable. Was something to be proud of! I..I've shattered gems I used to call friends...Shattered gems that weren't even enemies, but did so because they were labeled as weak and had to be taken out. I've realized now...I don't want to continue living that way. I was nothing but a brute, who thought she was all that because I thought the Diamonds considered me a friend, but no...I..I was just a pawn that could have been disposed of the moment they deemed me useless. They wouldn't have even batted an eye either, because I've seen it. You've made me see all of that, the moment you gave me a chance. I even see that I wasn't fair to the other Jasper's, and that they are far better than me. I now see all of the mistakes that I have done, and it's because of you. You've done that for so many people, there is no way they can blame or hate you." She stated, and he squeezed his eyes closed before opening as she gave a sigh and shifted in the sand.

"And, even though you say the others don't follow you, they do in some ways. You have this way of thinking that none of them could ever hope to do. Always ready to see the silver lining, even when things seem at their darkest. You don't take life for granted, but live it to the fullest each and every day. You have a large heart, and put everyone else first. I think they would follow you just like they did with Rose Quartz, you just need a little bit more training, and you'll be a fine Crystal Gem. Rose Quartz..She would have been proud of you, coming this far, farther than even her. Able to heal a corrupted gem, keeping her family together, and protecting everything you care for. In some ways, you're just like her." She ended, and he finally broke. Something deep within him, a pressure that had always seemed to increase with each passing day, finally eased up. Allowing him to breath easier than he ever had, and the tears to fall freely.

"I..I wish I could have met her! W...Wished I could have known her, ev...even for a second! To..To see for myself..who she was." He cried out, attempting to hide himself again, but found himself being blocked when Jasper suddenly picked him up and held him close to her chest.

"She was an amazing soldier...She could lead an attack without fear in any of her followers. She could fill them all with hope with looks and single words alone. She cared for the people and gems that depended on her, making sure that they were safe, healed when needed, and would grieve greatly for fallen comrades. She...She would have made sure to take time for you, to show you love that couldn't be rivaled. And, even though you can't experience that, she did leave you with the next best thing. Gems that she trusted with her own life...If...She even had the faintest idea that one of them would have done you wrong, she wouldn't have let them know about you. She would have sent them away, and let you stay with your father." She whispered, and Steven curled tightly against her chest, clenching the fabric of her uniform as she talked. With each word, the pressure eased more and more until he knew for a fact that what she spoke was the truth. It seemed like his own gem was growing warm with agreement to Jasper's words.

"I recall this one time; We had tried to send a mole into her rebellion, to get information for us. She had came back one night, swearing up and down that she thought Rose was onto her...She even had Garnet's future vision fooled, but swore that Rose didn't believed her to be on their side. Because every time they met gazes, she would glare at her, almost like a threat. We just thought she was being paranoid, and suggested that she take out the fusion if she was that worried about going at Rose. At that moment, Rose came flying in out of no where, a fire in her gaze that even had me shaking in fear. It was the first, and only time, that I fought your mother. I was amazed at her skill, she took out most of the platoon without even drawing her sword, but when she fought me...I thought for sure that I was going to be shattered...But she left me kneeling, saying that if I was smart, I would never send another agent into her group. Then out of no where, almost like she could read my thoughts, she said that she wouldn't shatter anyone, and then left." Steven frowned at that, looking up as Jasper looked down and gave a sigh.

"I know, she confused me as well. However, I've been thinking about that recently. Now that I have figured out a few things, it's making me question about a lot of stuff I've been told. But, you don't have to worry about it, at least not now." She muttered, he merely gave a nod and rested his head back down on her chest, giving a small yawn as exhaustion began to settle around him. If his mother had said that she would never shatter anyone, then why start the rebellion by shattering Pink Diamond?

"I'm not sure if I helped any, but...Just know, the others truly don't blame you, nor do I. I'm even beginning to see that my revenge wouldn't have been worth it, because Rose would have most likely beaten me right back into the Earth." She grunted out, causing him to chuckle at the horrible joke, but miss how she smiled down at him before getting back to her feet.

"Thank you Jasper...I..I never thought I would get all of that out of me. I..I was too afraid of disappointing the gems if I told them." He whispered, snuggling closer when she tightened her hold as she made her way up the steps.

"No need to apologize, if anything I should be the one saying thanks. Besides, I understand the need of talking to someone, and just know, so long as you fully trust someone, you can talk to them about anything." She stated, and he peeked his eyes open slightly.

"Is that why you hurt so bad when you had to fight against Onyx?" He asked, watching as she blinked and looked down at him. A distant look on her face before she focused back on him and gave a nod.

"Guess so." She muttered, entering the house and headed up the steps to the loft. He gave a sigh as she placed him in his bed, pulled the covers around him and then turned.

"Thanks again, Jasper. Good night." He whispered, falling asleep before hearing her reply.

* * *

Jasper stared at the rising sun, watching the colors blend together in a way that she had never seen, and was kinda disappointed that she had never experienced it before. All the time that she had spent on Earth before going to Homeworld she hadn't bothered to know anything about it. It was different than what she had always been told, yes it was full of organic life, but it was life that knew how to survive. It was place that had its own rules, rules that were necessary to follow, but each living thing could decide which rules to follow, or even make up their own.

A place that was full of choices, and she had been wanting to destroy it so it could become another colony for the Diamonds. Everything would have been wiped out, with only the Diamonds to rule, and if anything differed from that, it would be destroyed. A sound behind her caught her attention, and she realized that it had been the sound of the temple door opening. A soft gasp told her that Pearl had came to out check on things, and from the quick, but silent footsteps, she was coming outside.

"J..Jasper?" She sounded, and she looked over her shoulder before giving a nod and looking back out to the ocean. Silence remained between them for a bit, before Pearl moved silently to stand beside her.

"How long have you been out here?" She asked, and she gave a shrug.

"A while now." She muttered, silence falling between them again. She gave it a few minutes before giving a sigh and looking over at Pearl, who was looking at the sun rise as well.

"You do know that Steven had harsh feelings about his birth, right?" She asked, causing Pearl to face her quickly, a questioning look on her face before she blinked and frowned slightly.

"Had?" Pearl sounded, and she gave a nod.

"I'm not sure how much help I was, but he opened up to me after I asked him for the truth as to why he wanted to heal me first. Amethyst explained a lot to me the past few nights, and I was confused as to why Steven wanted to heal me first. Well...It seemed that he blamed himself for my corruption...so I tried to explain that no one blames him. Not even me. He calmed down some, but he might still have a few doubts about himself. I don't think it's anything to worry about, but...I guess I'm just saying..."

"You're...You're worried about him?" She asked, causing her to blink and look over at Pearl, who was staring at her in awe. Giving a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair and looked down at the beach.

"He...He's really changed my view. Made me see things in a different view point. I..I even comforted him as he cried, and the only thing I could think was that...He never had a chance to known Rose. He's so much like her, but different in his own way, and he never knew her. Never knew that she would be proud of him, that he's someone to be proud of. Its just...I don't know! So much is going through my mind, but I'm also sure that I want to help him. Help him with whatever he wants me to." She ended, her hands clenching the railing as she tried to calm her thoughts, and blinked as she heard nothing from Pearl. She had been sure that she would have been laughed at, called weak, or something!

Looking over, she blinked as she saw that the Pearl was facing away from her, her eyes closed and tears trailing down her face. She could only stare for a moment, before Pearl cleared her throat and finally looked up.

"Jasper, what you're feeling...Greg, Steven's dad...had to explain that feeling to me one time. Because, it was how I felt for some time. At first, I was so frustrated at Steven for being born, but decided I would take care of him because that's what Rose wanted. However, with passing time, I began to have those exact same feelings. Jasper, those are the feeling of someone who wants to be like a _mother_ to him. Me, Garnet, Amethyst...We all feel like that at times. And now, you...It's like we all understand that he wants to know a mother's love, so we try to make up for it. However, we won't ever be able to fully be that to him. But, we can ease it some, since we've all known his mother. Even you, now." She stated, and Jasper blinked before looking toward the door.

She could help ease the void of him not having a mother? She glanced down, her mind going to when she had held him close as he cried, his form felt small and fragile, yet the only thing she could think of doing was holding him closer. To try and ease his hurt, to make him feel...safe! She had never done that for anyone else...

Giving a sigh, she straightened and glanced at Pearl. Who in turned watched her in confusion.

"I want to try to face my memories again. I recall this one place, it was a forest...We retreated from there, and left a few ships. One of the ships left behind I fought in. Could we try there today?" She asked, watching as Pearl blinked but gave a nod.

"I don't see why not. Let's just wait until this evening, since Connie will be coming over today anyway. Besides, Steven really wants to show you around Beach City today, in hopes that it will be quaint enough that you'll decide to stay." She stated, causing her to blink as a faint blue blush appeared on Pearls cheeks before she gave a small smile.

Giving a nod, she turned back to view the ocean while Pearl walked back inside. A low rumble caused her to look to the other side of her, and blink as the pink Lion stared up at her, a deep knowing look within it's gaze. Giving a sigh, she rubbed it's mane before turning and heading back in. Her hearing picking up that the others were beginning to stir as well, and she could only think that by the end of the day, they would rather have full trust in her, or possibly put her back in a bubble.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 6! Hope that you all enjoy and I can't wait to hear what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Woo! I had a bit of trouble with this one...mainly because my mind decided to skip ahead and now I am working on a** **prequel for this story! So, there is most likely another chapter or so with this story, then I will be posting the second story to go with this one! Don't know the title yet..so keep an eye out. (not hard to do since it will be my second story on here XD ) Anywho~ Enjoy!**

* * *

Jasper's Choice

Chapter 7

Steven swung his legs as he sat at one of the tables at The Big Donut, watching as Connie explained how the soda machine worked to Jasper. However, his mind was elsewhere. So far they had shown Jasper all over Beach City, ending it at the doughnut shop for a pick me up before heading out to get through more of Jasper's flashbacks. He had explained to everyone who Jasper was, and was relieved that they had took to her so easily, and that she was decent to them.

Sure, it was obvious that she didn't care for the presence of humans around her, save for Connie and himself, but something was bothering him. He couldn't help but to think that maybe she was just playing them, acting nice and docile until she could escape or find a way off the planet back to the Diamonds. The thoughts were actually because of Lars, while he had been ordering the doughnuts, Connie and Jasper had been looking around the shop. Leaving him to explain to them who Jasper was, and everything that she had done. Lars had spoke up saying he should watch his back then, because soldiers like that never changed. They only adapted so they could survive.

He figured that Lars was just trying to mess with him, even Sadie had agreed. It was just that he couldn't help but to think about it. Jasper was a soldier, more than capable of adapting to any environment and surviving. So, why would she just push all of that aside to stay here on Earth? Did she really see things like they saw them, or was she just playing them, waiting for her chance to strike?

"Quartz Child? Something wrong?" Jasper suddenly sounded, causing him to look up to see that Connie and Jasper were right in front of him.

"Oh..Sorry. Guess I zoned out there for a moment. You ready to go?" He asked, watching as they both blinked and looked at one another.

"Steven, is everything alright? You've been quiet for some time now." Connie stated, and he gave a nod before sliding off the chair and heading toward the door. He wasn't about to tell them what was going through his head, especially not after opening up to her last night. She had helped him with some deep personal issues, and had even promised that he wouldn't betray her like Onyx had. Even if Onyx's betrayal had been something worse, his wouldn't be any better by questioning her.

"Alright Steven, something is clearly bothering you. Please, tell us what it is." Connie sounded, placing a hand on his shoulder but he shook his head and started to give a small smile, only to give a shout of surprise when he was suddenly picked up by Jasper.

Blinking up at the quartz soldier, he bit his bottom lip as he noticed her gaze. She wasn't about to let him continue on with this, she was going to get something out of him one way or another. Swallowing, he lowered his head and decided to place these feelings elsewhere, on something that they both would believe.

"I..I just feel...Weak. I..I'm sorry to put all my problems on you last night, Jasper...I just.."

"You feel weak because of last night? How could that be?" She asked, causing him to give a sigh and close his eyes.

"Because, I just sounded like a whining child last night. I can't even keep my emotions in check, how am I suppose to be a Crystal Gem if I can't even act like one?" He asked, watching as she blinked before giving a sigh and what looked like a relieved smile.

"Is that all this is about? Let me tell you something, Quartz Child. Thanks to last night, I've never felt stronger. Like you, I have carried a lot of burdens, and just talking about them and sorting them out felt like a huge relief. It seems like you still have some burdens hanging over you, so..Why not talk to the others, I could only help so much. Maybe they can help a lot more." She suggested, causing him to stare at her for a moment before giving a nod while holding back tears. Now he felt even worse for doubting her, because he just wouldn't be able to stand it if she was saying these amazing things, only to stab him in the back later.

"Thanks Jasper." He whispered as she eased him back down to the sand, and allowed them to start walking ahead of him. Staring at Jasper's back, he could easily see her as a friend, an ally to the gems. Yet, because of what Lars had said, he had his doubts. It was almost like the time with Peridot, but instead it felt so much worse. Back then, he was willing to believe that she could change, that she would change...So why couldn't he think like that this time? Why did he still doubt Jasper, when she had come so much further in just a few days then Peridot had?

"Steven! Come one, it's almost time to leave." Connie sounded, and he blinked before pushing all of his thoughts to the back of his mind. That was right! Today they were going to go back out into the field so Jasper could get over the rest of her PTSD! He couldn't have all of these thoughts, or else they wouldn't be able to hold Stevonnie's form. Giving a determined huff, he jogged after them and glanced up at the temple. For some reason, even though he had pushed his thoughts aside, something within him was still worried that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Jasper stared out into the jungle that surrounded them as they landed on the warp pad. The sounds of animals calling to one another, and rustling in the undergrowth sounded familiar to her. It took her back to a time when her platoon had camped out in this area, away from humans, and a brief respite from the war they were in.

No battle had happened here, just a retreat. A retreat that not all ships had made. She knew that if she headed North, she would find an old abandoned ship, one that still was at least in good condition.

"Wait. Is this the right place? I don't recall a battling ever happening here." Pearl sounded, causing her to tense slightly before stepping off the warp pad and toward the direction that she needed. Taking in the thick growth of trees, and the small path that they lined.

"Well...I know that there are some ships here. This is where I brought Centipettle." Steven spoke up, and she took another step as she heard him step off the warp pad.

"Still...If a battle had happened here, there would still be signs. I always thought that this was a retreat site, not a battle ground." Pearl spoke out, and she took another step as Garnet gave a sigh.

"It's not a battle site. It is a retreat site. We're not here for one of your memories, are we Jasper?" Garnet whispered out, and she took off. Ignoring their calls and quickly tucked herself down and allowed herself to gain speed by spinning toward the area that she needed. If she could just get to the ships without being stopped, even just one of them, then she could give a message to Yellow Diamond. To tell her everything that she had on her mind to report!

Just ahead she sensed the ship, and quickly unrolled herself. Jumping forward, she slapped her hand against the sensor pad, and stepped in as the door opened up. Breaking into a run as she heard Steven shout behind her, sounding close. She wondered briefly how he had managed to keep up with her, but pushed the thought aside as she focused on getting to the control room.

Slapping her hand against the wall, she stepped into the room that she needed on the first try and quickly moved to the control panel. Finding the button she needed, she pressed down on it and felt a relieved sigh escape her as the direct communication line to the Diamonds slid out from a hidden compartment. Grabbing the gem, she twisted it until it glowed yellow and held it out in front of her.

It flickered slightly, dimmed and then glowed brightly as the gem split apart and combined into a large screen. She nearly gave a groan as the annoying yellow Pearl appeared and cleared her throat.

"Yellow Diamond control room. Who authorized you to use this line?" She sounded out in her nasally voice, before opening her eyes and paling greatly.

"I don't need authorization. Let me speak to Yellow Diamond." She growled out, watching as the Pearl remained speechless for a moment before giving a squeak.

"J..Jasper." Just like that, the communication line was picked up, and she was soon staring up at the Diamond that had taken her in after the shattering of her own Diamond.

"Jasper! We have been trying to get to you! Tell me, what happened to the Rubies I sent? Why haven't you thought to contact us before? Why haven't..."

"Enough of your yapping! Those Rubies couldn't find their way out of a gravitation pull. As for not calling...I was trying to take matters into my own hand." She stated, watching as Yellow gave her a glare for her outburst, but seemed to allow it to pass as she relaxed and cleared her throat.

"What matters?" She asked, and she was about to speak, but froze as the door opened behind her and she sensed Steven step in.

"Ja..." He cut himself short as she spun around and glared at him. While also attempting to block him from Yellow Diamond's view.

"Jasper...What. Is. That?" Yellow asked, and she growled lightly before turning back to the communication device.

"Just a human. Must have taken refuge within the abandoned ship. I'll deal with it later." She muttered, watching as Yellow stared at Steven for a moment before giving a cruel smile.

"Jasper. I have had some doubts about where your loyalty lies, for some time now actually. This is your chance to get back on my good side. Destroy that human." She sounded, and Jasper froze as Steven tensed behind her. Giving a sigh, she hung her head and raised her hands to form the salute to the Diamonds. This wasn't what she had wanted, but it showed her exactly what she needed to do.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed, and I can't wait to hear from you! Until next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! This is the last chapter for this story, but no worries there is more to come! Next time I come to work, I plan to have the first chapter to the sequel made and ready to post. I hope that you enjoyed this story, and I bid you ado for now!**

* * *

Jasper's Choice

Chapter 8

Steven couldn't believe it. His feelings...They had been right, and it hurt. Jasper was going to betray them, and kill him right in front of Yellow Diamond! He had opened up to her, and she was going to give everything away. He would never see anyone again. He didn't know what to do.

If he fought against Jasper, he'd be giving himself away to Yellow Diamond. Anyway that this played out, she would know about them one way or another. However, he would rather go down fighting, than standing by and doing nothing.

He got into a stance as Jasper lowered her head and formed the Diamond sign with her arms, and remained that way for a moment. He steeled his body for the attack as she lowered her arms and stared back up at the Diamond, who was smiling in victory before turning toward him and slowly approached him.

"Don't fight me." She sounded, causing him to blink and tense at the look in her eyes. They were filled with...Disapproval!? What right did she have to disapprove of anything that he did!? He was the one who was betrayed this time! He had trusted her with everything, and sure he had his doubts, but he hadn't wanted to believe them! So what right did she have in being disappointed in him!?

"Stay low, and do as I say." She mouthed, causing him to still and felt his eyes widen slightly as she raised her fist and swung it down. He gasped as she dented the metal beneath his feet, but missed him completely. He slid a few feet into the dented metal, his view of the room now blocked...and Yellow Diamond's view of him gone! Steps told him that Jasper was moving away, and he fell back against the metal as a cool laugh filled the room.

"Very good, Jasper. Glad to know that I was worried about nothing. Now, what was this matter that you were taking care of?" She asked, causing him to listen closely.

"I was trying to figure out why the Cluster had yet to emerge. From the way that you and that Peridot were talking, it should have already appeared and destroyed the Earth. As well as find the Peridot, when we crashed landed she seemed to disappear." She stated, and he blinked while giving a frown. What was she doing? They had already told her how he had bubbled the Cluster so it couldn't destroy the Earth. Not to mention, she already knew about Peridot's reformation as a Crystal Gem, even if Peridot didn't yet know about hers.

"I see. It is strange that the Cluster hasn't emerged yet, nor shown any signs of emerging as well. As for the Peridot, next time you see that useless gem, do us a favor and shatter her." Yellow stated, and Steven tensed, wanting nothing more than to peek over the side and see what Jasper was doing to that, but resisted. Jasper was already risking herself by not destroying him. So, she was doing all of this for a reason, one that he couldn't blow.

"Funny that you mention shattering, Yellow. Because, I've been thinking a lot about Pink Diamond since arriving here on Earth. It was supposedly the sight where she was shattered, as we both know." She sounded, causing him to tense.

"What are you getting at, Jasper? The past has nothing to do with this mission. You're starting to sound as bad as Blue. That vile Rose Quartz shattered her, and so the rest of them were bubbled and should be destroyed as well. If it wasn't for Blue..."

"Rose Quartz did not shatter her." Jasper interrupted, and Steven felt his entire being freeze. Moving slightly, he peeked out of the hole and stared as Yellow Diamond stared down at Jasper like she was something insulting and disgusting.

"What do you mean? White Diamond reported it herself that Rose Quartz..."

"She lied." Jasper stated, and Steven blinked before holding a hand over his gem as it heated up slightly.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Yellow hissed out. And he watched as Jasper straightened and glared at the Diamond before her.

"You heard me just fine, Yellow Diamond. White Diamond lied about that day. No, I don't have any proof, but I did know Rose Quartz. I fought against her once, and lost terribly. She could have shattered me just as easily as she shattered Pink Diamond, but she didn't. Instead, she said that she doesn't shatter gems. Something happened that day, something that White Diamond lied about, and I plan to find out what." Jasper stated, and Steven felt a smile coming to him as she crossed her arms and stared up at the Diamond with a defiant look.

"You dare question a Diamond's words. That planet has gotten to you as well, I see. Nothing but a traitor. However, at least I know that a brute like you have no chance on gaining information from anything, even if there is anything to get. You crushed that human without a seconds hesitation. You aren't a threat." She hissed, and he blinked as Jasper huffed and turned around.

"Seems like you don't know me as well as you think." She stated, walking over to him and pulling him out of the dent before dusting him off and resting a hand on his head.

"This planet is more than all of you think, and I believe I'm going to take Rose's place in protecting it. So, let this be a warning to all Diamonds. If you want to keep your armies whole, then keep them off Earth. I'm not like Rose, I will shatter a gem if they threaten what is mine. That goes for you ruthless, disgusting Diamonds as well." She bit out, and Steven saw nothing but pure rage appear on Yellow Diamond's face before Jasper launched forward and slammed a fist into the communicator, shattering it before Yellow could even think of detonating it.

* * *

Jasper released a breath before turning to Steven and raising an eye. Watching as he stared at her before tensing as tears began to gather in his eyes and he quickly shielded his face.

"I...I'm so sorry. I..I doubted you. I'm no better than Onyx." He whimpered, causing her to blink before realizing what he was saying. The reason he had been so quiet since the doughnut shop, he had been having doubts, thinking that she would betray them. Just like Onyx had betrayed her...and he was blaming himself.

"Steven. No, I should have told you. All of you, my plan. I was just...unsure about how it would go. If she calls for war, I want it solely to be on me, not on all of you..."

"But you'd need us if she starts another war! We can fight alongside you! But, you were just trying to protect us, and..and I could only think that you were playing us. All because someone had me doubting you, I'm..."

"Enough. It's over for now. Besides, I understand. I've only been back for a few days now, to trust me right from the get go would have been nearly suicidal, you have your rights to doubt me. Especially after everything I have done. But, how about this, instead of focusing on everything in the past, let's start anew." She stated, watching as Steven stared at her while wiping the tears away from his eyes. Smiling slightly when he gave a smile and nodded before sticking out his hand.

"Steven Quartz Universe." He stated, and she caught his hand in hers before yanking lightly and picking him up to place him on her shoulders.

"Jasper, Beta Kindergarten. Hope you don't mind me staying on your planet." She sounded, beaming as he gave a chuckle and wrapped his arms around the top of her head.

"This isn't just my planet, it's yours too. You're welcome to stay as long as you want." He stated, and she gave a nod before stepping out of the control room with him still on her shoulders. Blinking as Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst stepped around the corner, a smile on all of there faces.

"Welcome to the team." Garnet muttered, causing her to blink before giving a smirk. That was right, she had just insulted the Diamonds, and betrayed them. Meaning that she was now...

"You're a Crystal Gem! Oh Em Gee! This cause for a celebration!" Steven called out, sliding from her shoulder and taking Connie's hand to rush out of the ship. Giving a shake of her head, she watched until he was out of sight, and then blinked when a hand rested on her shoulder. Turning to the side, she stilled as she came face to face with Garnet's three eyes.

"You'll be great with him, better than we could ever hope to be. Rose would be proud, and thankful." She whispered, before putting her visor back on and walking off. Leaving Pearl and Amethyst trailing after her, questioning her what she meant by saying that to Jasper.

"It doesn't matter to you two, it was something that Jasper needed to hear." Garnet sounded, and Jasper gave a huff. She was right, if she wanted Rose Quartz son to look up to her as a mother figure, she was going to have to play the part. As much as she could. Out of all of them, she had been alongside Rose for some time, she knew her compassion and strength. Something that she was determined to show Steven. Giving a sigh, she looked back in the control room, the shattered communication device laying shattered, and gave a nod.

She was going to watch over Rose's son, and clear her name from something she was beginning to believe didn't happen. Turning back around, she headed out after the others, her mind already planning her next step. There were still a few more gems she had to prove herself too, and that was what she would work on next.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
